blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Arakune/Combo List
NOTES: For releasing the C and B bug C/B means that you release them at the same time and C>B means that you release the C then B bug. For starting the third C loop (and others depending on preference) you have to press 6C then immediately release a 6A bug in order to prevent someone from teching, and in the combos it will look like this 6C/A bug. RC stands for rapid cancel. For jump canceling, any jump canceling from the ground to air won’t be included in the notation for the combo (unless it’s something very specific) because it is something most players do naturally, but for jumping during an aerial combo I will include when and what direction to do it in. The notation will look like this j/whatever direction a player should jump in, ex: j/8. For releasing any bugs in whatever direction 2/5/8 release the bugs all in exactly the same direction, 1/4/7 release bugs all in exactly the same direction and 3/6/9 release bugs all in exactly the same direction. In order to get the 6B>6C bugs to connect in a corner combo you have to release the B bug just barely before you release the C bug (don’t take any short pauses like doing the 2B>6A bug). About the length of the combos/Trouble with recursing: For most of these combos, it is suggested not doing all 3 C loops because the timing necessary to do the recurse at the end becomes very strict. Also, if you’re having trouble doing j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D to recurse the opponent, try j5C>j5D instead; it is much easier to do. Combos started without curse '-5A' For these two combos you have to catch the opponent in midair. -5AA>6B>j6D>6C/6B bug>j6C>j/9>j6A>j2A>release C>B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D Damage: needs to be tested -5AA>6B>j6D>6C/6B bug>j.6C>j/9>236C>release C>B bug>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D Damage: needs to be tested '-6A' -6A>5D>236B>release B/C bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5973 -6A>5D>236B>release B/C bugs>j6A>j/8>j2A>j2B>j2C>release C>B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage:5630 '-2A' -2A>5B>5D>214A>release B/C bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5347 '-5B' -5B>5D>214A>release B/C bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5567 '-6B' -Needs 50% heat: 6B>RC>5D>214A>release B/C bug>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 6262 -Needs 50% heat: 6B>RC>6A>5D>236B>release B/C bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 6154 '-2B' -Needs 50% heat: 2B>2A>2C>RC>5D>j5A>j2A>j2B>j2C>release C>B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D Damage:6052 '-5C' -5C>j5A>j5C>j5D>release 1C>5B bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5580 -5C>j5A>j5B>j5D>release 1C>5B bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 4999 '-6C' -Needs 50% heat: 6C>5C>2C>RC>5C>j5A>j5C>j5D>release 1C>5B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 6238 '-2C' -Needs 50% heat: 2C>RC>5D>j5A>j2A>j2B>j2C>release C>B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5596 -Needs 50% heat: 2C>RC>j5A>j5C>j5D>release 1C>5B bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5088 -Needs 50% heat: 2C>RC>j5A>j6A>j/9>j5A>j5C>j5D>release 1C>5B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 4645 '-3C' -Needs 50% heat: 3C>RC>5D>j5A>j2A>j2B>j2C>release 5C>5B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5274 -3C>j/8>j5D>release C/B bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5142 '-5D' -5D>236B>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 6088 '-6D' -6D>wait for the bell bug to drop down and hit the opponent>release the C bug immediately after it hits>2B>6A bugsx3>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 7645 '-2D' -2D>release C/B bugs>6A>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 6595 -2D>release C/bugs>j6A>j/8>j2A>j2B>j2C>release C>B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 6404 combos started in midair '-j5A' (Will always have to hit opponent in midair) -j5A>j6A>j/9>j5A>j5C>j5D>release 1C>5B bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5189 '-j6A' (Will always have to hit opponent in midair) -j6A>j/9>j5A>j5C>j5D>release 1C>5B bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5320 '-j2A' -j2A>5B>j5A>j5C>j5D>release 1C>5B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5045 '-j3D' -Starts from 1/2 a screen away: j3D>release C/B bug>sj9>j5A>j2A>j2B>j2C>release C>B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j5C>j5D Damage: needs to be tested Air Throw -Air throw>5D>j5A>j2A>j2B>j2C>release C>B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5739 Combos while opponent is cursed '-5B' -5B (3 hits)>j6A>j/8>j2A>j2B>j2C>release C>B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D Damage: 4984 '-2B' -2B>6A>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D Damage: 6606 '-j2A' -j2A>release 3A>5B bug>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D Damage: 6834 -j2A>release C>B bug>6C>5C>2C> release 2B>5A bug>j6A> release 6A bug>j9>jC>jD> release 5D bug>release C>B bug>6C/6A bug>5C>2C Damage: 5500-5700 varies -j2A>RC>release A/B/C bugs>J236C>6B>release 6B>6A bug >6C>5C>2C>j6A>release 6A bug>j/9>jC>jD>release C bug>D bug>j6a>j236C '-Releasing B/C bugs' -release B/C bugs>6A>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D Damgage: 6931 -release B/C bugs>j6A>j/8>j2A>j2B>j2C>release C>B bugs>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D Damage: 6723 Corner Combos 5A -5A>6B>j.6A/B/C(depending on distance)>j/9>j.6A>236C>RC>j5C>j5D -5A>6B>j6A>j/9>j5A>j5C>j5D>release 6B>6C bugs>4C>5C>2C>release 2A>3C>5B bugs>4C>5C>2C>release 2B>4A bugs>j4A>j/7>j5C>j5D- Damage: 4820 Counter hit Combos '-2B' -2B>2D>release C/B bugs>6A>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 6139 Subsection: Anti-Air Combos '-2B' -2B>j5A>j5C>j5D>release 1C>5B bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5799 '-5C' -5C>j5C>j5D>release 1C>5B bugs>2B>6A bugsx2>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5661 Distortion Drive Combos Every single combo that has a distortion drive in it will go here. For these combos f of g is 214214D in midair and f-inverse is 236236C on the ground: '-f of g' -Needs 50% heat: f of g>j/9>j/9>j2A>j2B>j2C>release C>B bug>6C>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 5597 '-f-inverse' -Needs 50% heat: 3C>f-inverse>5D>j5A>j2A>j2B>j2C>release C>B bugs>6C/A bug>5C>2C>release 2B>6A bugs>j6A>j/9>j5C>j5D- Damage: 4044 Category:Combo List